Kingdom Hearts 3-0 remix: The Lost Chapter
by eljefe2000
Summary: Kairi y Sora quieren una relación de algo más ahora que no hay nada peligroso de por medio, pero debido a un mal entendido Sora se le rompe el corazón, pero que pasa si una extraña llegara a repararlo? A quien eligiria el joven héroe?... -Situado después de Dream Droop Distance, nueva aventura próximamente, vuelven Donald y Goofy, contenido adulto, mención a otros animes y juegos
1. El mal entendido

**Advertencia: Los echos del prólogo del Kingdom Hearts 3D seran tomados en cuenta, por lo que Kairi es una protectora de la luz...**

Era un día como cualquier otro para los habitantes de las islas del Destino, los tres héroes de la llave espada iban a la escuela como cualquiera de su edad, Riku iba un año más adelantado por lo que Sora y Kairi estaban la mayor parte del tiempo sin el. Ese día los chicos habían decidido acudir a la isla donde solían jugar...

-Vamos a llegar tarde Kairi- el héroe de la Keyblade estaba desesperado por llegar a la isla donde comenzó todo-

-En un minuto voy Sora- Kairi veía con una sonrisa a su amigo-

Sora se fue a la entrada, pero entonces recordó que había olvidado algo en el salón.

-Ya no puedo vivir sin ti, quieres ser mi novia?- Esa definitivamente era la voz de Riku, pero no podía ser, la única en el salón era...-

-Aceptó, pero recuerda que él nunca debe de enterarse, le romperíamos el corazón- Sora hoyo la voz de Kairi y salió corriendo con el corazón destrozado-

-Has oído algo?- Riku notó ruidos que provenían de afuera del salón-

Kairi también escucho aquel ruido, pero no le tomo mucha importancia...

-Concéntrate,- Kairi vio a su amigo- solo tienes una oportunidad para confesarte a Selphie antes de que llegue Tidus y quiero moleste a golpes- eso era lo que Sora había escuchado... Un ensayo!-

Mientras tanto nuestro Héroe había ido a la isla a llorar, pero escucho que alguien estaba en la isla. En la cueva donde estaba aquella puerta una chica de pelo café arenoso ondulado y largo, de ojos morados, de una piel pálida y una belleza increíble estaba asustada buscando si había alguien que pudiera ayudarla. Cuando Sora entró al lugar pudo ver a aquella chica quedando embelesado con su belleza, vio que usaba a lo que parecía ser un vestido elegante rojo, ahora roto y dejándola muy expuesta...

-Tranquila, no te haré daño- Sora se acercaba a la chica que parecía tener miedo pero al oír su voz le dio confianza, como si ya se conocieran de otra vida- Soy Sora, como te llamas?- Sora sacó a la chica de la cueva como pudo y noto que ella no podía andar sola, así que la cargo para llevarla en balsa a la isla principal-

-Nunnally- La chica logró articular palabra una vez estuvieron con la balsa en movimiento- Nunnally Lamperouge- la chica le dedico una sonrisa a Sora que le aceleró el corazón-

Aun así Sora pudo notar que la chica tenía una voz ronca y débil, aun así sonaba tan delicada y suave como un ángel, por lo que Sora decidió comprarle ropa y darle de comer...

-Recuerdas que te pasó- Sora le preguntó esto mientras la cargaba con rumbo a su casa ante la mirada de todos, algo molesto para Sora, pero poco le importan en ese momento-

-No mucho, recuerdo oír a mi hermano gritar mi nombre, por lo que sé que algo malo paso- Nunnally había echo que Sora tuviera algo de tristeza, esa chica ciega no sabía que había teñido suerte de llegar a las islas del destino-

-Descuida, te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermano- Ella sonrió y luego se quedo dormida en sus brazos, aunque Sora pudo escuchar un leve gracias-

Sora la llevó a su casa a Dormir, su madre había salido por un viaje de negocios, por lo que Sora estaba solo y tendría que cuidar de ella. El timbre de la caso sonó insistentemente debido a que el portador de la Keyblede también se había quedado dormido...

-Kairi?- El chico estaba confundido por la presencia de su amiga ahí, debido a que el la había atrapado con Riku, que quería Kairi ahí?-


	2. La Paz antes de la tormenta

-Kairi?- El chico estaba confundido por la presencia de su amiga ahí, debido a que el la había atrapado con Riku, que quería Kairi ahí?-

-Disculpa Sora, pero no estuviste en la isla y pensé que te había pasado algo- Sora sintió raro al ver Kairi se preocupaba por el, pero eso no quitaba lo que había escuchado-

-Estoy bien Kairi, se te ofrece algo?- Sora sabía muy bien que no quería dar explicaciones ahora mismo sobre lo que hacía una chica casi desnuda sobre su cama-

-Puedo pasar- Kairi de verdad quería hablar con Sora, sobre todo por aquel dibujo en la cueva-

-Noooo!- Sora gritó tan fuerte que asusto a Kairi, lo que le pareció raro a ella- digo que el día está bonito afuera- el elegido salió para que Kairi no descubriera a su amiga-

-Sora estás muy raro- ella quería sacarla algo de información a Sora, pero Selphie pasó por ahí en ese momento-

-Selphie- Sora la arrastró a velocidad máxima lejos de ahí, arruinando así los planes de Riku por accidente-

Una vez lejos de Kairi, Sora se dispuso a hablar con Selphie...

-Que sucede Sora?- Selphie sabía de sobra que Sora no se alteraba tan fácilmente, menos para arrastrarla tan repentinamente-

-Necesito la ayuda de una chica,- confesó Sora algo nervioso- dado que Kairi no me puede ayudar eres la única a la que le puedo pedir ayuda- el elegido de la Keyblade estaba realmente exaltado, por lo que Selphi aceptó sin preguntar sus razones-

Sora le explicó que necesitaba ropa de chica, Selphi no pregunto nada aparte de la talla, no cuestionaría a su amigo si la necesitaba, tras comprar la ropa Sora volvió a su casa agradecido inmensamente con ella...

-Nunnally?- Sora entró a su casa con una sonrisa, sin embargo Riku había escuchado ese nombre por el otro lado de la puerta de la casa de Sora-

Nunnally fuera de cualquier respuesta hizo un leve quejido, Sora olvido que sea débil, por lo que decidió subir a su cuarto para ver cómo seguía...

-Hola Nunnally, te traje ropa- Sora le dio la ropa a la débil chica y la deja para que se cambiara-

Sora alcanzó a escuchar un leve gracias de parte de aquella chica, escucho que tocaban su puerta por lo que fue a abrir dispuesto a correr al molesto que le viene a tocar...

-Hola Sora, puedo pasar?- Sora no se negó por qué estaba más asombrado que nada en ese momento-

Ambos chicos comenzaron a hablar de trivialidades, al ver que Sora estaba feliz decidió pisar el campo minado...

-Quien es Nunnally?- Sora se atragantó con el jugo de naranjas que tomaba en ese momento-

-Nadie que te importe, ya deberías irte- Sora no quería que Riku encontrará a Nunnally, para el su amigo era una amenaza con las mujeres-

-De acuerdo Sora- Riku sabía que la había liado, por lo que no quiso una explicación en ese momento-

En ese momento se escucho un ruido proveniente del cuarto de Sora. Riku se dispuso a subir, y Sora solo tenía algo en su cabeza, "Si la encuentra estoy muerto"...


	3. Tempestad

Sora intentaba por todos los medios posibles evitar que Riku subiera...

-Vamos Riku, desiste de una buena vez- Sora nunca se comportaba así, lo cual era razón suficiente para hacer que Riku quisiera saber que ocultaba-

Cuando Riku iba a abrir la puerta Sora se desesperó, sumado al enojo que sentía por el mal entendido de antes, Sora golpe a Riku en la cara tirándolo al piso...

-Que es lo que te sucede Sora?, tú no eres así- Riku tenía razón, pero Sora estaba alterado y no pensaba con claridad-

-Será mejor que te vallas Riku- Sora no quería volver a herir a su amigo, pero debía admitir que seguía bastante molesto y los nervios lo ponían peor-

-Hay algo que molesta y no quieres decírmelo?- Riku no podía enojarse con Sora, algo muy malo debió pasar para ponerlo en ese estado, después de todo Riku conocía muy bien a Sora para saber que esa actitud no era normal del héroe-

-No me pasa nada, crees que ocultó algo como una chica o algo así- Sora estaba nervioso, tanto que había confesado la presencia de Nunnally-

Riku iba a decir algo, pero la puerta del cuarto de Sora se abrió y una débil Nunnally salió agarrándose de Sora como pudo, ambos se sonrojaron levemente y Nunnally sonrio...

-Que tal me queda la ropa Sora?- La pregunta de Nunnally sorprendió a Sora, ninguna chica le había pedido su opinión para eso-

-Te queda bien Nunnally- La chica se sonrojó al escuchar eso, pues ella no sabía cómo se veía realmente y apreciaba la opinión de quién se preocupo tanto por ella-

Nunnally sentía que ya conocía a Sora de otro lado, como otra vida, se sentía segura y protegida a su lado, igual que Sora...

-Ejem- Riku llamó la antención de ambos chicos y Nunnally se abrazo fuerte de Sora, aún desconfiaba mucho de otras personas-

-Tranquila, yo te protegeré- Riku notó la dulzura con la que le decía las cosas y como le sonreía, igual que con...-

-Kairi- Riku al pronunciar ese nombre hizo que Sora se pusiera un poco melancólico, ahora Riku sabía que algo estaba pasando-

Sora iba a decir algo pero empezaron a caer truenos del suelo muy fuertes...

-Nunnally quédate aquí- Sora le pidió aquello a Nunnally con la misma dulzura de antes, para luego salir con Riku a ver qué sucedía-

Fuera caían muchos turuenos, pero la isla parecía no verse afectada...

-No puedo dejar a Nunnally sola- Riku comprendió y se adelantó-

Sora entró por Nunnally y sin muchas explicaciones la cargo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la balsa... Al llegar a la isla pudieron ver a Donald y a Goofy pelear contra un sujeto sumamente extraño...

-No puedo llamar a la Keyblade- Sora no podía llamar su Keyblade-

-Eso es obvio idiota, el la tiene- Sora recientemente noto la presencia de Kairi ahí, pero no se preocupó mucho de sus palabras-

El extraño estaba usando la cadena del reino para desatar el caos en las islas del destino... Pero quién era aquel extraño?


	4. Las bombas del vacio

Aquel sujeto veía a Sora fijamente...

-Sora, el elegido de la llave espada, esta vez no serás un estorbo- el sujeto sonreía alegremente, pero aún con ese sentimiento de que algo saldría mal de parte del resto de las personas-

-De que estás hablando, jamás nos hemos visto- el sujeto sonrió al oír aquellas palabras del elegido, dejando a Sora muy confundido-

-Mi nombre es Yoru, nos enfrentamos en otra dimensión, tú me derrotaste, pero después de estudiarlo mucho e descubierto cómo derrotarte- el chico sonreía ahora de forma perturbadora y poco amigable-

Riku se preparaba para atacarlo...

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu- Yoru veía a Riku mientras reía- a menos que quieras que esta chica jamás encuentre a su hermano- Nunnally se tensó al oír eso aferrándose al brazo de Sora-

-Conoces a su hermano?- Sora vio al sujeto aún enojado, este se dio la vuelta-

-Conosco muy bien a Lelouch- tras decir eso se fue dejando un objeto redondo detrás de él-

-Todos a la nave Gummy- Donald gritó aquello desesperado-

Todos obedecieron a Donald. Sora traía en brazos a Nunnally y eso cabreaba mucho a Kairi. La nave gummy despegó y a lo lejos se veía como las islas del destino caían una vez más en oscuridad...

-Ahora que haremos- Sora veía a sus amigos, Donald y Goofy se lo pensaron antes de responder- vallamos a ver a Yen Sid, haber si el saque que sucede- Goofy al decir eso logró que Sora le sonriera afirmando-

No tardaron mucho en llegar a la torre de los misterios, tenía bastantes escaleras, por lo que otra vez Sora cargaba a Nunnally...

-Maestro Yen Sid- Sora saludo al llegar, pero el maestro solo sonreía con el rey a su lado-

-Los estábamos esperando- esto último sí que sorprendió a Sora y asusto a Nunnally-

Para que los espera el maestro Yen Sid?...


End file.
